The Prince of Sherwood Forest
PrinceBalto's spoof of The Prince of Egypt. Cast *Mufasa's ghost (The Lion King) as God *infant Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as infant Moses *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as young adult Moses *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as adult Moses *young Alex (Madagascar) as toddler Ramses *adult Alex (Madagascar) as young adult Ramses *Prince John (Robin Hood) as adult Ramses *Scar (The Lion King) as Pharaoh Seti *Snowene (Kimba the White Lion) as Queen Tuya *Doug (Zootopia) as Hotep *Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) as Huy *Vixen (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Moses' mother *Rita (Go Hugo Go) as young Miriam *Charmer (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as adult Miriam *Plucky (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as young Aaron *Bold (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as adult Aaron *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Zipporah *Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Jethro *Fox (Skunk Fu), Zooey (Sonic Boom) and Agnes (Fantastic Mr. Fox) as Zipporah's sisters *Nne and Tano (The Lion Guard) as the brigands *Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as the old man getting whipped *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as the slave driver *Qidan clan (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as the Egyptian army *cub Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Ramses' son *Thurston (The Lion Guard) as the camel *Buck (Home on the Range) and Pegasus (Hercules) as the brigand's camels *Ushari (The Lion Guard) as Moses' staff as a snake *Nag (Rikki-Tikki-Tavi) as Hotep's staff as a snake *Nagiana (Rikki-Tikki-Tavi) as Huy's staff as a snake Scenes *Part 1- Slaves in Egypt/"Deliver Us" *Part 2- The River/Snowene Discovers Tod *Part 3- Nick and Alex's Chariot Race *Part 4- Scar's Reprimand/One Weak Link *Part 5- Alex's Hiding Spot *Part 6- Marian the Desert Flower *Part 7- Nick Speaks To Bold and Charmer/You are our brother *Part 8- "All I Ever Wanted" *Part 9- Hieroglyph Nightmare *Part 10- Nick and Scar's Conversation/They were only slaves *Part 11- "This Is Your Home" *Part 12- Slavery/Nick Kills Tai Lung/Nick Flees Egypt *Part 13- Sandstorm/Reunion With Marian/Nick meets Fox *Part 14- "Through Heaven's Eyes"/Robin marries Marian *Part 15- The Burning Bush *Part 16- The Mission *Part 17- Robin reunites with Prince John/Let My People Go *Part 18- "Playing With The Big Boys Now" *Part 19- Robin vs. Prince John *Part 20- Nile Of Blood *Part 21- "The Ten Plagues" *Part 22- Ultimatum *Part 23- The Death Of The Firstborn *Part 24- The Exodus/"When You Believe" *Part 25- God parts the Red Sea/Crossing the Red Sea *Part 26- God closes The Red Sea/Prince John gets swept away * Part 27- Goodbye, Brother/Robin Brings Down The Ten Commandments *Part 28- End Credits Cast Gallery TLK Mufasa's ghost.PNG|Mufasa's ghost as God Tod fence.JPG|infant Tod as infant Moses Nick talking.JPG|Nick Wilde as young adult Moses Robin tree.JPG|Robin Hood as adult Moses Baby Alex.jpg|young Alex as toddler Ramses Alex003.jpg|adult Alex as young adult Ramses Prince John.jpg|Prince John as adult Ramses Scar lightning.JPG|Scar as Pharaoh Seti Snowene.jpg|Snowene as Queen Tuya DougInLab.png|Doug as Hotep Duke Weaselton scared.JPG|Duke as Huy Vixen.jpg|Vixen as Moses' mother Rita Image-2.jpg|Rita as young Miriam Charmer.png|Charmer as adult Miriam Plucky.jpg|Plucky as young Aaron Bold2.png|Bold as adult Aaron Maid Marian amused.JPG|Maid Marian as Zipporah Fox1AOFW.PNG|Fox as Jethro Foxy_Fox.jpg|Fox as Zipporah's sister 1 Zooey.png|Zooey as Zipoorah's sister 2 Agnes drink.JPG|Agnes as Zipporah's sister 3 Nne-img.png|Nne as Brigand 1 Tano in Janjas-clan-0.png|Tano as Brigand 2 Shifu2.jpg|Shifu as the old man getting whipped Tai Lung Kung Fu Panda 1023.jpg|Tai Lung as the slave driver QidanClan.jpg|Qidan clan as the Egyptian army Cubby Kovu.jpg|cub Kovu as Ramses' son TLG Thurston.png|Thurston as the camel Buckfullbody.jpg|Buck as Brigand's camel 1 Pegasus Disney.jpg|Pegasus as Brigand's camel 2 Ushari-img.png|Ushari as Moses' staff as a snake Nag.jpg|Nag as Hotep's staff as a snake Nagaina.jpg|Nagiana as Huy's staff as a snake Category:The Prince of Egypt Category:Biblical films Category:Animated Bible films spoofs Category:Animated film spoofs Category:Dreamworks spoofs Category:PrinceBalto spoofs